


The One Where Bellamy Thinks He Might Be A Little Psychic

by crystalkei



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m mad at her.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me,” Miller said as Bellamy stood up. “You should probably explain it to your dick, though.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Bellamy Thinks He Might Be A Little Psychic

The sounds she made were the best and the worst at the same time. The mewls and sighs and whimpers made him harder. They spurned him, licking, sucking, dipping his fingers, trailing along the inside of her thighs with his hands and lips, her soft skin trembling, her muscles relaxing and tightening. Bellamy was driving her crazy and Jesus, did he want to do it forever.

“Hey,” Miller stomping into Bellamy’s tent woke him suddenly. He was warm and he was embarrassed because damn he wasn’t a 13 year old boy but he’d certainly just dreamed like one. Miller tilted his head pretending something on the desk off to the side was of the utmost importance. “There’s a thing. Dr. Griffin is yelling at Monty about it and I figured you’d want to know.”   
  
“And you didn’t stop it?” Bellamy asked, wiping his chin, it was dry of course, but that dream wasn’t leaving him easily. He sat up bunching the blanket around his middle.

“You feel like you’re in a position to talk shit about me having a crush? Like right now?” Miller asked. Bellamy looked around for something to throw at him but he had nothing so he gave it up.

“Spare me any ‘you should get laid’ talk, I get that enough from Raven.” Bellamy reached for his pants.

“Oh, I would not suggest that. Mostly because you’d embarrass yourself by calling out the wrong name.” Miller glanced over his shoulder and gave Bellamy a knowing look. Bellamy glared at him.

“I’m mad at her.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Miller said as Bellamy stood up. “You should probably explain it to your dick, though.”

“Lead me to this Abby temper tantrum so I can yell at someone with the last name of Griffin, please,” Bellamy said ignoring the previous comment.

“Think maybe that will help?” Miller asked as they walked out of the tent.   
  
“I like you so much better when you are stoic and quiet.”

 

\--

 

“Dr. Griffin, I’m just saying that you can’t give us a deadline like that and expect anyone to be able manage it.” Monty stood with his arms out, palms up, utterly frustrated.

“We need this done,” Abby said pinching the bridge of her nose, her tone far too sharp for whatever this was about. But this was typical for Abby. Every day since Clarke left.

“What’s going on?” Bellamy asked and immediately Abby’s eyes stuck to him, her head shaking.

“I don’t remember inviting you to this meeting, Blake,” Abby answered with a dismissive hand.

“Doesn’t really look like a meeting so much as a chance for you to yell,” Bellamy said folding his arms across his chest.

Monty looked to Bellamy then back to Abby. “It will be done when it’s done, I’ll let you know the minute it happens. But cut us some slack.” With that Monty bolted out of the council room.

This happened a lot. Abby got mad. Abby yelled. Someone came to get Bellamy if it was one of the former delinquents, if it was someone else, people got Kane. Bellamy certainly didn’t mind. He had no problem going round and round with Abby and Miller wasn’t wrong, it did make him feel a little better. There was no way in hell he wanted to examine that particular thought closer.

“What?” Abby snapped.

“Don’t really care what that was about but stop yelling at people because you’re mad at Clarke.”

“Stop agreeing to fight with me for the same reason.” Bellamy’s eyebrows went up.

“Just cutting to the chase today, okay, well fuck off.” He watched the surprise hit her.

“You’re disrespectful, you’re curt, and you are the absolute bottom of this place.”   
  
Bellamy laughed humorlessly. “I’ve never heard I’m worthless before, thanks. Really stings. I guess this is how angry you were at Raven when you slapped her.”

Now Abby’s eyes flashed with a fire that Bellamy had seen in Clarke’s eyes before and he hated it. He hated that she came from this. He hated that Abby could remind him of Clarke because in all he’d seen, Clarke was the furthest thing from her mother and her totalitarian, self serving behavior.

“Get out.” Abby’s voice was low and trembling.

“Happy to oblige,” he said with a mock salute. “Leave Monty alone. Actually, maybe you should just leave everyone alone today. It’s too fucking early for you to be this pissy.”

 

\--

 

The noises she was making were obscene. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this warm. The tongue tasting her knew all the right spots, knew just how to flick up and hit her clit after a long sweep. The fingers filled her perfectly. Her toes were curling and her voice hitched as the slow building high crashed down. And then she woke up.   
  
The sun was shining through the leaves above her so she covered her eyes with a hand and tried to catch her breath. Of all days for this to happen.

Clarke was going home. She was almost there and she was petrified. How would they receive her? Would they even want her back? Her worst fear was indifference, though. What if no one missed her? What if everyone just passed her by?

She missed her friends and she maybe even missed her mother. Bellamy. God, did she miss him. He was the voice in her head, the person who let her go because he knew she needed it. Surely he missed her.

There was no time this morning to cover every person she worried about seeing. Raven, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, none of them could be thought of as she came upon the gate. People were shouting, guns were raised, so were her hands, she shouted, “It’s me, I’m Clarke Griffin,” and then it got so much louder.

A bell rang (where did they get a bell?) and as she walked inside the community her mother almost tackled her. Clarke held her for a minute. Not knowing what to say. Over her mother’s shoulder she saw Bellamy. He looked at her and she tried to smile, but he wasn’t smiling back. He gave her a nod and then he turned and left. He walked away to leave her with the mass of humanity crushing in on her.

 

\--

 

“Do you believe in ESP?” Bellamy asked Miller as they sat in the west guard shack, Miller had a gun slung over his shoulder and was watching the tree line as he was assigned.

“LIke mind reading?”

Bellamy was on a stool, picking at his fingernail. “Yeah, like mind reading, or maybe like, dream sharing?”

Miller turned, a  wide grin across his face. “You think your wet dream brought Clarke back?”

“No,” Bellamy scoffed. “Maybe.”

“You think you’re psychic.” Miller was clearly trying to not bust up laughing.

“I read a book once.”

“That’s very bad for your health. This is what happens when people from Section 17 read.” Miller shifted his gaze back to the treeline so he missed Bellamy’s eyeroll. “Maybe you should ask her what she’s been dreaming about?”

“Great plan, can’t wait to trigger some kind of episode where she talks about murdering people.”   
  
“Hey, after the terrible death and destruction murder dreams, it’s awesome sex dreams, really, you’re just letting her know how the healing process works.” Miller shrugged. Quieter he asked, “Do you think Monty had any of those dreams? Not the fun ones, the other ones?”

“You’re not considering using trauma to get into his pants are you?”

“Man, shut the fuck up,” Miller came back. “Go fight with the right Griffin and leave me alone.”

“To your romantic plotting?” Bellamy asked as he slipped out the door of the guard shack.

“I’m not invading a country or something, get out of here, asswipe.” Bellamy gave him the finger in response before walking back towards the camp’s center.

 

\--

 

“Didn’t expect you to be mad at me for leaving but I’ve been thinking about it and I should have known Octavia would tell you-” Clarke was in his tent. She barged in and started talking and the words out of her mouth were so wrong that he had to cut her off.

“You think I’m mad because of Tondc and Octavia? Go back and think harder about why I’m mad.”

“Are you suggesting that literally? Because it’d be quicker if you just told me,” Clarke countered, that fire he saw earlier in Abby was here in Clarke. It sparked so much quicker. The difference being that with this particular Griffin, the fire made him really want to throw her down on his bed, she was right there, it would be so easy.

“I asked you to stay and you left. If the tables were turned I’d have never left you. I did the same things you did but I asked you to stay, begged you even, and you still walked right fuckin’ passed me.”

“I couldn’t be here,” Clarke yelled, Bellamy saw the flush of her face and his fingers itched touch her.

“And I _had_ to be,” Bellamy shot back. He sniffed and she narrowed her eyes.

“Were you hoping for a medal for being a better, bigger person than me?”

“I deserve something for it, I put up with your mother, even you hate doing that.” Bellamy was crowding her now. Clarke didn’t back down. He felt her hot breath and tried to keep his eyes on hers instead of her heaving chest which was, as always, a sight to behold.

“Do you get in my mother’s face like this when you fight with her?” The way she said it was almost jealous and the corners of Bellamy’s mouth curled slightly.

“No one gets this close to your mother, she’s got a bubble of acid around her, no one would want to anyway.” Bellamy lost the internal battle he’d been waging, he covered the loss by reaching for the hem of her shirt fiddling with a bit of fabric that was torn there. His fingers brushed her bare belly, he froze and she shivered.

“I, uh,” she started, her voice breathy, “Had a dream this morning.”

“Holy shit,” Bellamy said, his hand dropping from her shirt, looking up at the ceiling. He shook his head a minute and looked back and Clarke whose brows were knit in confusion now. “Am I actually psychic?”

“What?” Clarke’s eyes got wide and she laughed, she thought he was crazy. He could tell.

“Tell me what your dream was about,” Bellamy demanded. Clarke took a step back.

“No!”

“Weren’t you just going to tell me anyways, why bring it up?”

“I wasn’t, I didn’t,” she stumbled over the words, her cheeks were reddening and she kept swallowing and looking at his lips.

“I’m a goddamn psychic, or a dream projector or some kind of…” Bellamy rolled his shoulders back, his face lit up. “Am I fucking superhero? Did radiation do this? Me projecting sex dreams out to you, that’s the most worthless super power in the world, but fuck it, that’s pretty awesome.”

He looked to Clarke who now had her face in her hands. She took a deep breath before speaking, “Is this a joke?”

“Did you have a dream where someone was enthusiastically eating you out or,” Bellamy asked confidently, Clarke closed her eyes for a few seconds.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” She looked back up at him.

“Me either, nothing good has happened on this godforsaken planet but I’m gonna forgive ol’ Mother Earth because I’m like some kind of psychic.” He was smiling now. Wide. Clarke looked exasperated.

“Are you high right now?”

“Nope,” Bellamy said. “Did you know it was me or was it just like an ethereally magnificent dream?”

“It was one of those dreams that I didn’t know who it was until about five minutes ago,” she admitted and he grinned bigger.

“Was it good?” he baited and she sighed.

“Yeah, it was good,” she mumbled.

“Wanna try it for real?” Bellamy lifted an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Shut up,” Clarke said before grabbing his neck and kissing him hard.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of cracky but IT WAS FUN.


End file.
